It's My Life
by Bulletproof RedRose
Summary: Jungkook yang pintar dan Tehyung yang cerdas. Vkook/Taekook/BL/Yaoi


It's My Life

Pair : Vkook

Other

Other Cast : Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Kim Mingyu

other

Rated : T

Di sebuah sekolah ternama di Seoul karena selain siswa dari kalangan atas yang tak berotak tetapi bermodal alias hanya mengandalkan kekayaan orang tua dan hanya berotak pas-pasan juga tempat siswa yang pintar, bahkan banyak yang masuk karena beasiswa atas nilainya yang memuaskan, sedang dilaksanakan MOS tahun ajaran baru. Hari ini adalah hari pertama MOS tersebut, mereka sedang berada dikelas masing-masing untuk melaksanakan perkenalan. Senior para panitia MOS pun memasuki kelas yang sudah dibagi masing-masing.

Class X-1

Brakk.

"Kalian semua berdiri dan perkenalkan diri kalian," kata seorang senior yang bermuka menyeramkan karena sikapnya sehingga membuat kelas tegang dan para siswa pun mematuhi perintahnya.

"Dimulai dari sana," tunjuknya kepada siswa dibarisan paling pojok kanan depan.

"Choi Yu Na imnida. Biasa dipanggil Yuju. Terima kasih." Seorang siswa baru memperkenalkan diri disebuah kelas. Dilanjutkan siswa yang lain.

"Jung Yerin imnida. Biasa dipanggil Yerin. Terima kasih."

"Yoon Sanha imnida."

"Choi Hansol imnida,dan biasanya dipanggil Vernon." Mereka lanjut berkenalan secara berurutan.

Tukk.

Giliran seorang siswa dibelakang yang sedang melamun tak memerhatikan, akhirnya dia terkena lemparan kertas yang digulung tebal.

"Kau, siapa namamu? Pagi-pagi sudah melamun. Kau mau terkena hukuman hah?" seorang senior bermuka imut dan manis marah-marah kepadanya.

"Ah. Mian. Jeon Jungkook imnida. Biasa dipanggil Jungkook. Dari Busan Junior High School. Salam kenal. Terima kasih," siswa itu akhirnya memperkenalkan dirinya dan sedikit malu tapi tak merasa takut terhadap orang itu.

Ya seperti yang kalian ketahui namanya Jeon Jungkook. Berasal dari Busan. Dia meanjutkan sekolahnya di Seoul. Dia merupakan salah satu siswa yang mendapaptkan beasiwa. Walaupun keluarganya jauh dari kata kurang mampu, tapi dia berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk mendapatkan beasiswa tersebut. Dia tinggal di Seoul bersama sepupunya. Ya, jika kalian ingin tahu orang yang tadi melemparinya adalah sepupunya sendiri yang bernama Park Jimin. Dia tinggal di Seoul bersama sepupunya tersebut, sehingga dia tak merasa takut padanya. Hanya merasa malu karena telah menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Jeon Jungkook. Silahkan maju kedepan," perintah senior itu atau Jimin. Lantas Jungkook pun menjalankan perintah, dia maju kedepan kelas.

"Ku tunjuk kau sebagai ketua kelas disini. Ada yang keberatan?" kata Jimin. Jungkook hanya membelalakan matanya tak terima, namun dia hanya diam saja tak melawan.

"Aniyo," semua siswa dikelas tersebut tidak keberatan yang berarti mereka setuju.

"Bagus, mulai sekarang dia ketua kalian. Jangan ada yang membantahnya. Karena saya tahu dia siswa terpintar dan terjenius disini. Kalian mengerti?" perintah Jimin kepada para siswa.

Para siswa hanya mengangguk mematuhi perintah dari pada menolak dan mendapat hukuman yang entah apa menantinya.

"Baiklah sekarang kalian keluar dan membawa sebuah buku, kita akan menuju indoor untuk mendapatkan wawasan tentang sekolah tercinta ini, cepat laksanakan." Ucap senior menyeramkan yang sedari tadi bersama Jimin tersebut yang bernama Min Yoongi.

"Ne." semua siswa serempak dan mula mengeluarkan buku dan membawanya menuju indoor. Jungkook pun ikut mengeluarkan bukunya dan mengikuti yang lain menuju indoor.

"Jeon Jungkook. Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Jimin.

"Aku akan ke indoor tentu saja _, sunbae_." Ucap Jungkook setengah malas kepada Jimin. Pasalnya pasti dia akan diperintah ini itu.

"Kau tak perlu kesana, sekarang kau harus berkumpul diruang rapat untuk mengadakan suatu _Technical Meeting_ bersama ketua kelas lainnya." Kali ini Yoongi yang berbicara kepada Jungkook.

"Ne, arraso. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, _sunbae_." Ujar Jungkook kemudian Jungkook pergi menuju ruang rapat digedung barat. Sekolah ini memang sangat luas terdapat beberapa gedung. Gedung utara merupakan kantor guru, gedung kanan merupakan gedung olahraga, disebelah barat merupakan gedung untuk kepentingan ataupun untuk ekstra kulikuler juga terdapat perpustakaan yang besar, sedangkan selatan adalah kelas. Ditengah-tengah terdapat lapangan outdor yang biasanya digunakan untuk olahraga atau kegiatan lainnya. Dimasing-masing gedung terdapat kantin. Gerbang utama terdapat di utara sedangkan diselatan terdapat gerbang yang biasanya digunakan juga untuk siswa yang telat ataupun mengaburkan diri dari sekolah tentu saja.

Jungkook dengan bosannya berjalan kegedung barat yang cukup jauh, sekolah barunya sangat besar dan kelas Jungkook atau kelas X berada pada lantai 3. Saat tiba pada lantai dasar dia merasa sangat lega, dia melihat beberapa siswa yang sedang berjalan menuju gedung barat. Jungkook pun mengikuti, daripada dia berjalan sendiri. Dia pun telah sampai diruang rapat atau ruang serbaguna itu yang terdapat dilantai dasar. Disamping ruangan ini terdapat _auditorium_. Jungkook melangkah memasuki ruangan dan betapa terkejutnya melihat ruangan tersebut yang lumayan besar terdapata beberapa ornamen-ornamen yang sangat indah membuat Jungkook terpana. Di ruangan ini terdapat banyak set meja dan kursi tentunya dan terdapat pula tempat yang biasanya digunakan untuk berpresentasi atau berbicara disamping itu terdapat dua pohon hiasan yang tentunya adalah pohon palsu yang dibuat semirip mungkin dengan aslinya.

"Hey, kau. Jangan berdiam diri disitu. Cepat masuk. Rapat akan segera dimulai." Seseorang membangunkan Jungkook dari keterpakuannya. Lantas Jungkook pun menuju barisan kursi yang ada dan duduk ditempat yang masih kosong disamping seorang laki-laki yang menurut Jungkook sangat pendiam itu.

Rapat pun dimulai, rapat tersebut membicarakan tentang rencana yang akan dilakukan setelah pelaksanaan MOS selesai, yang bisa juga disebut dengan _classmeeting_. Sudah menjadi tradisi di sekolah ini, bahwa _classmeeting_ untuk semester genap dilakukan pada saat setelah kenaikan kelas dan juga acara MOS. Dalam rapat ini terdapat berbagai macam pendapat tentang kegiatan apa yang akan dilaksanakan, misalnya perlombaan voli, basket, sepak bola, lari, dan lain-lainnya untuk bidang olahraga. Pada bidang seni, yaitu menyanyi, menari, melukis, membaca puisi dan sebagainya. Pada bidang akademik atau mata pelajaran terdapat perlombaan cerdas cermat, yaitu matematika, fisika, kimia, biologi. Dan pada bidang kesehatan atau lingkungan, akan direncanakannya program tanam pohon.

"Ada yang ingin menambahkan atau mengusulkan lagi untuk kegiatan _classmeeting_?" Tanya seorang panitia kepada peserta rapat, mereka hanya diam tak menanggapi J=tidak berbeda dengan Jungkook, "Jika tidak ada kita akan membahas rencana-rencana tersebut yaitu waktu pelaksanaanya."

.

.

.

Rapat pun akhirnya selesai, saat ini adalah jam makan siang tentunya Jungkook berjalan meninggalkan ruangan dengan suntuk pasalnya saat didalam ruangan tadi dia hanya diam sambil mendengarkan dan mencatat tentang hasil rapat untuk dipresentasikan atau diberi tahukan kepada murid di kelasnya. Dia berjalan tanpa sadar menabrak seorang yang ternyata _namja_ yang duduk disampingnya tadi.

"Ah, mian. Aku tidak sengaja, mianhae." Ucap Jungkook seraya membantu _namja_ itu berdiri kemudian dia membungkukkan badannya. Jungkook sangat merasa bersalah, pasalnya orang yang ditabraknya itu sampai terjatuh.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini salahku juga. Bukannya kau yang duduk disampingku tadi?" _namja_ tersebut menyunggingkan senyum tampannya. Jungkook yang melihatnya pun menjadi senang, karena dia tahu _namja_ didepannya ini tidak marah juga karena mengingat dirinya, padahal Jungkook tahu _namja_ itu sangat diam saat rapat berlangsung tadi sehingga Jungkook pun juga menyimpulkan bahwa _namja_ itu tidak mungkin mengingat dirinya.

"Ne, kau mengingatnya?" Tanya Jungkook senang, pasalnya dia teman pertamanya di sekolah barunya ini.

"Tentu saja, namaku Kim Mingyu, kau sendiri?" Tanya _namja_ itu yang bernama Mingyu.

"Aku Jeon Jungkook, kau bisa memanggilku Jungkook. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong kau kelas apa?" Jungkook mengajukan pertanyaan kepada Mingyu.

"Aku X-3. Kau sendiri?" Tanya Mingyu balik.

"Aku kelas X-1. Oh iya, aku akan ke kantin kau mau ikut?" Tanya Jungkook menyadari bahwa sedari tadi niatnya yang akan kekantin terlupakan karena adanya insiden tadi.

"Ne, aku ikut. Aku juga lapar. Ayo."

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju ke kantin yang berada pada gedung kelas yang hampir penuh. Dikarenakan kantin gedung tadi sedang direhab atau diperbaiki sehingga mereka berdua pun menuju kantin gedung kelas mereka. Mereka memesan makanan bersama dan menuju meja yang kosong, mereka makan dengan sesekali bercanda. Akhirnya dengan kejadian tadi membuat mereka berdua menjadi teman yang akrab satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Hari kedua pelaksanaan MOS.

Pada hari kedua ini, sedang diadakannya demo eksta kulikuler didalam indoor tentu saja, tetapi untuk yang memerlukan outdoor akan dilakukan esok hari pada hari terakhir MOS. Pelaksanaan MOS disekolah ini memang sederhana dan berpendidikan pastinya, serta tidak mengandalkan cara-cara penyiksaan sebagai bahasa kasarnya kepada para peserta didik baru. Sekarang sedang diadakannya demo untuk ekstra kulikuler basket, Jungkook sebenarnya sama sekali tidak tertarik kepada eksta tersebut tetapi dia harus melihatnya, apalagi kelasnya berada pada barisan terdepan sehingga dengan mudahnya dia melihat berbagai demo tanpa terhalangi murid kelas lainnya. Sampai akhirnya tanpa sadar sesuatu menuju Jungkook dengan cepat.

"Awasss." Bugh.

Sebuah bola berwarna oranye mendarat di kepalanya dengan tidak elitnya sehingga Jungkook pun tak sadarkan diri. Jungkook diangkat oleh orang yang tadi melemparkan bola tersebut dan membawanya menuju ruang kesehatan.

.

.

.

Setelah tiga jam akhirnya Jungkook membuka matanya secara perlahan dan mulai membiasakan dirinya. Tiba-tiba kepalanya pusing. Dia mencoba menddudukan dirinya.

"Ah, aku dimana?" Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekelilingnya yang menurutnya sangat asing itu.

"Kau sudah sadar?" seorang _namja_ menyadarkan Jungkook bahwa ada orang lain selain dirinya disini.

"Siapa kau?" Jungkook bertanya dengan raut penasaran dan sedikit takut. Pasalnya dia tidak terbiasa dengan orang asing.

"Aku yang membawamu kemari," ucap _namja_ itu seraya mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jungkook.

"Siapa namamu? Kau sungguh manis dan seksi, sayang" Tiba-tiba dia membisikan sesuatu ditelinga Jungkook yang membuatnya jadi terkejut dan merinding karena suara huskynya. Lantas _namja_ itu mengecup pipi Jungkook tanpa izin yang dihadiahi pukulan oleh Jungkook.

"Yakkk, minggir sana dasar _sunbae_ mesum." Jungkook membabi buta dengan serangannya kepada _namja_ itu tanpa ampun. Tanpa menyadari bahwa dirinya masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar dikarenakan pusingnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

 **Tbc**

Annyeong, balik dengan ff baru saya, maafin saya yak, malah bikin ff yang baru padahal yang Luv In Skool belum update hehehe, soalnya lagi kehabisan ide buat ngelanjutinnya sih juga besok aku ada UAT (Ulangan Akhir Tahun) dan ada kegiatan lainnya selama 2 minggu besok jadi saya menyiapka ff ini untuk kalian yang menantikan Luv In Skool #padahal nda ada hubungannya. Oh iya abis itu juga ada puasa jadi saya nggak janji untuk update yak, hehehe. Monggo direview mungkin aja bisa berubah pikiran buat ngelanjutin.

Love

ARMY


End file.
